Sisters
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Little Meg Lewis had only brothers and was determined to rectify this situation. A little snapshot of life with the growing Lewis family.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

* * *

"Mummy?" came the soft voice of little Margaret "Meg" Lewis.

Vivian startled out of her doze on the couch to find her four year old looking at her earnestly. Reaching out her hand, she clasped the nape of her eldest child's neck. "Mm sweetheart?"

Meg looked like she was concentrating hard, fiddling with the lining on the couch. It appeared she had finally gained enough confidence when she raised her head solemnly, looking her mother in the eye. "Do you think I could have a sister this time?"

Vivian struggled not to laugh.

Shuffling upright, she braced herself against the arm. Resting one hand on her swollen abdomen she eyed her serious daughter. "I don't know sweetie," she said honestly. "Mummy and Daddy don't know if it's a boy or girl in there."

"Oh." The four year old considered this. Reaching forward, she lifted her mother's shirt up. Vivian didn't object as her pregnant belly was exposed. "You really need to be a girl," dictated Meg to her unborn sibling. "I need a sister cos I already got enough brothers." Realising how that might sound, she swiftly amended her statement. "Ned and Kip are cool – but..." She trailed off. "You need to be a girl," she finished firmly.

As Meg patted her mother's swollen abdomen one last time, Vivian threaded her fingers through her hair and sensed she was being watched. Raising her eyes to the door, she found her husband standing there, shirt sleeves rolled up. Their gaze locked as they shared a moment of concern.

It was justified a week and a half later.

"I wanted a sister. Put him back!"

* * *

Little Meg Lewis woke up in the dark.

Mummy had come from the hospital this afternoon with her new baby brother, but she hadn't had a chance to be alone with her and say sorry. Pulling back the sheets, she eased to the edge of the top bunk. Slipping down, making sure not to wake Ned, the three year old sound asleep, she moved across the room and to the door.

Looking down the hall, she could see that the lights were on in the room at the end. She was cheered. That meant Mummy was awake! Moving quietly down the hall, she stopped outside the door. She could hear the muffled voices of her parents. Peeking through the gap, she could then see them: Mummy sat on the bed in one of Daddy's big shirts and Daddy stood rubbing his hand up and down the back of her other brother Kip.

Waiting for the right moment, she felt the emotion building up. Bursting in, tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

Both parents were startled, but Vivian recovered first. "Come here sweetheart," she said, extending one arm but not shifting from her place.

Meg ran blindly to her mother and threw herself into her side. Vivian held her daughter close, whispering reassuring nothings. Tears spent, Meg remained close as she wiped her face and looked down at where her newest baby brother was nursing. Looking around, she noticed her Daddy gone.

"I didn't mean for you to send him back," she hiccupped.

"I know baby," reassured Vivian. "You were just disappointed."

Meg sniffled. "But he's a cute baby."

"Yes he is," confirmed the newly returned Edward, hunkering down next to his daughter.

His eldest child detached herself from her mother and reached for him. Holding his only girl close, he lifted her up and cradled her close. "And you're going to be the best big sister for Andrew as well – just like you are for Ned and Kip."

Meg nodded in a determined manner.

Drew burped and settled in the bassinette not long after, Meg was sandwiched between her parents. After some moments passed, she looked up. "Any chance the next one will be a girl?" she asked hopefully.

Edward barked abruptly in laughter as Vivian struggled not to yawn. "I don't think there's going to be a next one, sweetheart," explained Vivian.

"Mummy and Daddy are more than happy with the gorgeous four we have now," added Edward as he leaned down to press a kiss to her head.

"Oh, okay," accepted Meg.

* * *

She was over the moon with excitement – her parents less so – when it was revealed that a fifth Lewis child would enter the world less than eleven months after the last one. An uncooperative baby in the womb, it was a relief for all when the decidedly girly Penelope Anne Lewis was born to unexpectedly round out their family ...

... and Vivian promptly ordered for Edward to get the snip.


End file.
